Seconds
by Pink1989
Summary: Es sind Sekunden, die das Leben entscheidend verändern, Sekunden, die zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden. KBOW Katie Bell und Oliver Wood sind seit 5 Jahren ein Paar, doch so langsam beginnt Katie an seiner Liebe zu zweifeln.


**Authors Note**

Hier mal eine kleine Fanfic von mir über mein Lieblingspairing Oliver Wood/Katie Bell. 3 Nochmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an Lalaith für ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung. . Hab dich lieb 3

**Disclaimer **

Leider ist keiner der Charaktere mein Eigentum. Mit dieser Fanfic verdiene ich weder Geld noch erhalte ich irgendeine Belohnung dafür.. Er dient lediglich als Möglichkeit meine Fantasien im Form von Literatur umzusetzen.

**Hauptcharaktere**

Oliver Wood, Katie Bell

**Betaleserin**

Lalaith

**Inhalt**

Es sind Sekunden, die das Leben entscheidend verändern, Sekunden, die zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden. KBOW Katie Bell und Oliver Wood sind seit 5 Jahren ein Paar, doch so langsam beginnt Katie an seiner Liebe zu zweifeln.

* * *

Völlige Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, nachdem die schwere Haustür geräuschvoll ins Schloss gefallen war, und er nun inmitten des kleinen Flures stand und die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe öffnete. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Das Training heute hatte ihm wieder alles abverlangt und als ob das nicht reichen würde, hatte sein Trainer noch zu einer Mannschaftssitzung zusammengerufen, um ihnen noch einmal einzuschärfen, welche Bedeutung das Spiel für den Verein und seine Anhänger hatte. Dabei hatte er eine ellenlange Rede gehalten und als er dann endlich fertig war und alle mehr oder weniger entnervt aus der Kabine geflohen waren, um endlich nach Hause zu gehen und die die Füße hochzulegen, da hatte er ihn nocheinmal aufgehalten.

Eindringlich hatte er auf ihn eingeredet, um ihn klarzumachen, dass seine Beziehung zu Katie Bell in dem Moment, in denen sie in den Lüften waren, keinerlei Rolle spielen würde. Erst als er ihm versprochen hatte, dass er keinen Quaffel an sich vorbeigehen lassen würde, nur weil sie seine Freundin war, hatte er endlich gehen dürfen.

Oliver konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich da solche Sorgen machte, immerhin traten Katie und er nicht zum ersten Mal gegeneinander an und er hatte schon desöfteren bewiesen, dass er sehr wohl Privates von Beruflichem trennen konnte. Vielleicht lag es einfach an der Tatsache, dass in diesem Spiel der Sieger des diesjährigen Ligapokals ermittlelt wurde.

Seufzend stellte er seine Turnschuhe mehr schlecht als recht in den Schuhschrank. Katie würde morgen wohl oder übel einen Schock kriegen, wenn sie diesen öffnen würde, aber das war ihm gerade herzlich egal. Er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett. Nachdem er auch seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte, schlürfte er Richtung Schlafzimmer, wobei ihm der schwache, flackernde Lichtschein auffiel, der unter der Wohnzimmer Tür hindurchschien. Sich fragend, ob Katie noch wach war oder ob sie nur vergessen hatte das Licht zu löschen, öffnete er die Wohnzimmertür gerade mal einen spaltbreit, sodass er hineinsehen konnte.

„Katie..?", kam es verwundert von ihm, als er sie an dem, wie er feststellte, mit Kerzen bedeckten Tisch sitzen sah und sie auf das Holz des Tisches vor sich starrte. Auch als er schließlich eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss, sah sie nicht auf.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick durch den festlich dekorierten Raum schweifen. Sie musste sich wirklich Mühe gegeben haben, denn das Zimmer war wirklich wunderschön hergerichtet worden und hatte eine unglaubliche romantische Ausstarahlung, die durch das Kerzenlicht verstärkt wurde. Es innerte ihn beinahe an ein Candlelightdinner, war aber, wie er fand, noch um tausendmal stilvoller. Doch wieso hatte sie das getan? Stand heute irgendetwas besonderes an? Waren sie gar verabredet gewesen? Oliver konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ein Abend zu zweit geplant gewesen war, denn aufgrund ihrer Jobs, die Unmengen an Zeit raubten, musste sie solche Abende immer im voraus planen. Aber wieso dann hatte sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben und anscheinend auch noch darauf gewartet, dass er heim kam.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Heute war der 15.11.2002. Genau heute vor fünf Jahren waren Katie und er zusammengekommen. Das erklärte natürlich, warum sie so viel Mühe in die Deko des Raumes gesteckt und warum sie so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte. Mit vor Unbehagen pochendem Herzen wandte er seinen Blick zu Katie, die noch immer in der selben Haltung da saß, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er eingetreten war.

„Katie, ich...es...", begann er nicht wissend was er eigentlich sagen wollte, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen können, dass dein Training länger dauert, Oliver."

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme hätte gleichgültiger nicht sein können und doch überhörte er nicht den stillen Vorwurf, der in ihren Worten enthalten war und die Oliver noch unbehaglicher fühlen ließen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Schuldbewusst wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und musterte stattdessen seine Zehen. Wenn sie wüsste, dass er es vergessen hatte...

„Aber hey, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, oder? Ich meine immerhin ist es Quidditch und das hat bei dir oberste Priorität," sagte sie dann kühl und lachte trocken auf. Ganz genau konnte er ihren stechenden Blick auf sich spüren, doch er wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. Aus Angst sie könnte herausfinden, dass es – ihren fünften Jahresatag – vergessen hatte; und genau das würde passieren, wenn sie in seine Augen würde sehen können, denn nur sie allein schaffte es in seinen Augen zu lesen, wie in einem offenem Buch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kates", begann er einen Versuch sich zu entschuldigen und verwendete extra ihren Kosenamen, um sie friedlich zu stimmen, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass das nicht funktionieren würde.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Oliver. Ich bin es mittlerweile von dir gewöhnt."

Olivers Kopf ruckte in die Höhe. Hatte sie eben gesagt, dass sie es gewöhnt war? Er hatte sie noch nie versetzt. In ganzen fünf Jahren war er immer zu ihren Verabredungen erschienen, war immer da gewesen wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Na gut, ab und zu warer mal ein paarMinuten zu spät gekommen, aber konnte sie ihm das verübeln? Manchmal kam halt etwas dazwischen, aber war es nicht die Hauptsache, dass er überhaupt kam?

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Ich b-"

„Was das heißen soll? WAS DAS HEISSEN SOLL FRAGST DU NOCH?", brauste sie auf und war schneller aufgestanden, als Oliver das Wort _Quidditch_ hätte sagen können. Wie eine wildgewordene Furie stand sie nun ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust bohrend vor ihm.

„DAS, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, SOLL HEISSEN, DASS DIR QUIDDITCH NICHT ZUm ersten Mal wichtiger ist als ich!" Gegen Ende ihres Satzes war sie immer leiser geworden und ihre letzten beiden Worte, waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und dennoch trafen ihn so diese Worte nur noch härter, als wenn sie sie ihm entgegengebrüllt hätte. Oliver musste nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie ernst sie diese Worte meinte. Der weinerliche und verletzte Klang in ihrer Stimme hatte sie nur zu deutlich unterstrichen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich vollkommen hilflos, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknem, der nicht wusste, wie er zurück ins Wasser kommen sollte, und als wenn Katie ihn geradeeine übergezogen hätte. Doch dieser verbale Vorwurf, mit dem sie versteckt seine Liebe zu ihr anzweifelte, war noch schlimmer, als jede Tätlichkeit es je hätte sein können. Er schnappte nach Luft, wollte etwas sagen, um diesen Vorwurf zu dementieren, doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Es war als hätte ihm jemand plöltzlich die Kehle zugeschnürt und ihm somit jegliche Chance genommen sich zu verteidigen, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Warum sagst du nichts, Oliver? Solltest du mich nicht jetzt vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Stattdessen stehst du einfach nur da und schnappst nach Luft und bestätigst mich in meiner Vermutung." Verzweifelt und kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen kamen diese Worte über Katies bebende Lippen, die nun ein paar Meter zurückgestolpert war und Oliver aus traurigen und feucht glänzenden Augen heraus betrachtete.

Doch Oliver rührte sich auch jetzt keinen Millimeter. Wie erstarrt stand er da und sah Katie einfach nur an. Es zeriss ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen und am liebsten hätte er ihr sie jetzt in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber wie sollte er das tun, wenn er noch nicht mal ein paar winzige Worte über seine Lippen brachte. Wieder öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder, wohlwissend, dass er so oder so keinen Ton herausgebracht hätte.

War er wirklich so schlimm? Er wusste, dass er es ab und zu mit Quidditch übrtrieb, aber bisher war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass sie das stören könnte. War er wirklich so fanatisch? So fanatisch, dass sie guten Grund hatte seine Gefühle zu ihr anzuzweifeln. Wielange sie das wohl schon beschäftigte?

Er räusperte sich, versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu vertreiben, um endlich etwas sagen zu können, um sie von dieser irrwitzigen Vermutung abzubringen.

„Ich...Katie...das stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich doch", krächzte er mehr als er es sagte und seine Stimme klang dabei merkwürdig heiser und stumpf. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich in die Höhe, und aus ihrer Kehle erklang ein trockenes Lachen, dass ihn unwillkürlich einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ.

„Davon merk ich aber nichts!", entgegnete sie ihm ebenso trocken wie sie gelacht hatte. Den Kampf gegen die Tränen schien sie gewonnen zu haben, denn nichts erinnerte nun noch an den Anblick, den sie ihm vor vielleicht einer Minute geboten hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie drei Meter vor ihm und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

„Weißt du ich wollte heute unseren fünften Jahrestag zusammen mit deiner Nominierung ins schottische Nationalteam f-"

„Woher weißt du das?", unterbrach er sie.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht von dir, Oliver Wood! Du schienst es anscheinend nicht für nötig zu halten mir das mittzuteilen", fauchte sie, wobei ihre Augen ihn gefährlich anblitzten. „Wie lange weißt du es schon, eh? Hattest du überhaupt vor es mir jemals mitzuteilen?"

„Ich durfte es nicht, Katie. Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben, damit wir beim Auftakt der Weltmeisterschaft den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite haben.", erklärte er schlicht und ging dann an ihr vorbei, um sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa niederzulassen. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Erst das harte Training und die einfach nie enden wollende Besprechung und jetzt auch noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Katie.

In seinem Kopf, den er nun in den Nacken gelegt und an das weiche Polster der Couch gelehnt hatte, hatte sich nun ein stetig pochender Schmerz breit gemacht, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver zu werden schien. Abgespannt, wie er war, schloss er einfach die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich, Oliver? Ich hätte es der Presse schon nicht verraten."

Ein genervtes Aufstöhnen entwich ihm. War es denn so schwer zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte?

Deutlich konnte er spüren, wie sich das Polster etwas senkte, als Katie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte und nach kurzem Zögern ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, mit der sie nun in der Hoffnung ihm etwas Gutes zu tun seinen Bein sanft auf- und abstreichelte.

Kurz fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er seinen Kopf zu Seite wandte, due Augen wieder aufschlug und Katie lange schweigend musterte. Sie hatte ihre Haare locker hochgesteckt und vereinzelt fielen ein paar hellbraune Haarsträhnen in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Obwohl sie nur ein ihr eigentlich viel zu weites graues Sweatshirt trug, fand er sie unheimlich sexy. Sie hatte einfach etwas natürliches und dazu noch eine Ausstrahlung, die ihn jedes Mal zum Lächeln brachte. So auch jetzt.

„Ach, Katie...ich vertraue dir. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen, wenn ich könnte. Aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie dich für das englische Nationalteam nominieren und ich wollte dich einfach davor bewahren, in eine Zwickmühle zu geraten, denn das wärst du unweigerlich, da England gleich im ersten Match gegen Schottland antritt." Oliver hob die Hand und strich ihr eine der verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie mich noch vor der Weltmeisterschaft nominieren werden?", fragte sie, während sie ihm unentwegt in die Augen blickte.

Oliver konnte nicht anders als leise aufzulachen. Sie hatte sich in den fünf Jahren wirklich kein Stück verändert, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie durchaus erwachsener gewoden war. Damals bei den Tryouts bei Puddlemere United, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wiedergesehen hatten, hatte er ihr mehr als einmal versichert, dass sie es locker schaffen würde, da er sehr gut wusste, welches Potential in ihr steckte. Doch sie hatte ihn ihm damals keinen Glauben geschenkt. Genauso wie sie ihm jetzt nicht glaubte.

„Weil sie verdammt dumm wären, wenn sie es nich täten. Und da ich – rein zufällig natürlich – weiß, dass sich Aaron McCartney am Ende dieser Saison von der Bühne des Profiquidditchs verabschieden wird und er somit eine große Lücke im Team der Engländer hinterlassen wird, denke ich mir, dass sie dich nominieren werden. Du hast genug Potential um diese Lücke zu füllen und dich in der Natioanalmannschaft zu etablieren...hey!"

Katie hatte ihm mit den Worten „Du alter Schleimer" lachend in den Arm geboxt und sich dann frecherweise ganz unschuldig tuend an ihn gelehnt. Er wusste, dass sie Rücksicht auf ihn nahm. Ihr musste aufgefallen sein, dass er vollkommen abgespannt war, denn sonst hätte sie ihn nun zu einem kleinen Kämpfchen herausgefordert und sich nicht so friedseelig an ihn gelehnt.

„Ich habe das ernst gemeint", schmollte er gespielt und lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren, nachdem er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sich näher an sich gezogen hatte.

„Ich weiß."

Stille. Doch sie war keineswegs von unangenehmer Natür. Es war viel mehr ein Schweigen im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen, das beiden die Gelegenheit gab die Nähe zum jeweils Anderen zu genießen und sich dabei zu entspannen. Oliver konnte deutlich an seiner Seite spüren, wie sich ihr Brustkorb leicht hob und senkte, und das beruhigte ihn ungemein. Sein Tag war hart gewesen und das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Zweisame Ruhe.

Doch zu seinem Leidwesen kehrten in den Moment der Stille seine Schuldgefühle zurück. Beinahe hatte er wieder vergessen, dass er ihren Jahrestag vergessen hatte. Doch war es nicht vielleicht besser, sie gar nicht erst darauf aufmerksam zu machen? Damit würde er sich auf jeden Fall eine Menge Ärger ersparen, aber er kannte Katie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es so oder so rausfinden würde. Vielleicht erbarmte sie sich seiner, wenn es ihr von sich aus gestand?! Doch das würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Viel mehr würde sie toben, wenn auch nicht so stark, als wenn er es ihr verheimlichen würde. War es das nicht Wert?

* * *

Was glaubt ihr wie Katie darauf reagieren wird, wo sie doch fälschlicherweise schon annahm, dass Oliver sie betrügen würde?

Würde mich über Reviews jeglicher Art freuen.  
glg, Pinküü


End file.
